1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and more particularly, the present invention relates to reducing power consumption in a data storage device by utilizing data multiplexing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-ported register files are data storage devices which are commonly being used in processors. More particularly, multi-ported register files are commonly being used for temporary high-speed data storage and are disposed on the same integrated circuit chip as its associated processor.
In view of the fact that multi-ported register files are faster and simpler to implement than either a shared memory access across a data bus or a local memory for each functional unit, multi-ported register files are being preferentially used for on-chip temporary high-speed data storage.
As the performance of processors increases, the number of multi-ported register files correspondingly increases. Since register files and memory consume a relatively large percentage of the total power used by a processor, the increased size and number of register files and memory causes the percentage of power consumption thereof to also rise.
The increasing power consumption of processors has become a major concern in that power related costs, such as cooling and power delivery, are increasing, thereby increasing processor costs. In addition, high power consumption and junction temperature limit the performance of high-end processors.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques for reducing register file power consumption.